


Gumming the Works

by muckkles



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: 1930s era AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Slow Burn, a templar.... with a gun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muckkles/pseuds/muckkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 13:34 Inventive. 400 years have passed since the events of the Dragon Age games and Thedas society has advanced to the real world equivalent of the 1930s. For 400 years mages have been free and the templar order has been nothing but part of the history books. Anders is a doctor in Kirkwall and secretly working on never before attempted advancements in medical science and magic. Different factions are moving in the shadows to either put an end to him and his work or use it for their own means. When the head of the Hawke family hires Fenris to escort Anders to safety, he's initially only in it for the money and to stick it to his former employer. What he isn't prepared for is Anders completely turning his views of mages and magic on its head. Through encounters with mafiosos and magisters, they will both come to realize their growing feelings for each other and save lives in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gumming the Works

Garrett was head of the rich and powerful Hawke family. Fenris knew little else of him aside from the fact that he was supposedly the direct descendent of the famous Champion of Kirkwall who made his mark several ages past, and that those who crossed him generally turned up dead within a week. It wasn’t exactly a glowing reputation and a cold ball of dread had been sitting at the bottom of Fenris’s stomach since he had received an invitation to an audience with Garrett Hawke himself two days prior. He now stood in the foyer of a Hightown mansion feeling not a little out of place as the Hawkes’ butler – a disturbingly accommodating dwarf named Bodahn – puttered about straightening books and stoking the fire. This building was historic, but the inside had been completely refurbished in the modern style, a show of wealth and fashionable taste. On instinct Fenris had already identified every means of escape and took notice of the conspicuous lack of guards. He tried to resist the temptation to let his hand drift to the butt of the pistol at his hip. Bodahn hadn’t even asked him to remove it.

The dwarf gave him a kindly smile. “Master Hawke should be down any moment, messere.”

A shiver went down Fenris’s spine. Was this all meant to lure him into a false sense of security? He hadn’t wanted to come here to begin with and had even contemplated making a run for it when the messenger arrived on his doorstep. However, given the Hawkes’ reputation, he had eventually decided against that course of action. He really didn’t need the number of people on the hunt for his head to double.

“Fenris!”

If he hadn’t already been so hyperaware of his surroundings, Fenris would have jumped at the booming voice that suddenly sounded from the top of the ornate staircase. A big bear of a man stood there, a great grin on his face and arms outstretched seemingly in welcome, resplendent in a red velvet smoking jacket and Antivan leather loafers. His black hair and beard were neatly trimmed and coiffed and he had a rather gruesome scar across the bridge of his nose that Fenris suspected did not come from an innocent accident.

“Serah Hawke, I presume?” Fenris nodded his head once in greeting but otherwise remained still as the man leisurely descended the stairs.

“Pfft you can stop with that ‘serah’ nonsense. I get enough of that from Bodahn. Just Hawke is fine,” came the reply. As he reached the bottom of the stairs Hawke approached Fenris and stuck out his right hand. “Good to meet you, Fenris.”

Fenris offered his hand hesitantly, the hair on the back of his neck raised in apprehension. What was Hawke playing at with this warm welcome and casual friendliness? Men of his reputation tended to be more for intimidation and displays of their power from Fenris’s experience. A thought occurred to him that this might not be the real Hawke but a stand-in used to address new guests and throw them off their guard. Or was this some sort of test? Hawke seemed to sense his uneasiness and gave a reassuring smile.

“To business then?” He gestured to a door off the main sitting area and Fenris followed him into a large library, lit by an impressive electric chandelier and lined with what Fenris assumed were very old and rare tomes judging by the look and wear of their covers. Another fire crackled in a huge marble fireplace and it would have almost been cheerful if it weren’t for the size and grandeur. The click of the door as Bodahn closed it behind him rung out in the following silence. They were alone in here. Either Hawke trusted Fenris wouldn’t be brash enough to make any moves against him or he was confident in his ability to fend him off. Both situations would be meant to intimidate him.

The only escapes Fenris could now identify besides the way they’d come were the few windows along the far wall.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Fenris.”

The elf stiffened slightly, imagining just the sort of things Hawke had probably heard. Perhaps it was his fighting prowess or his terrifying appearance. It was likely he was informed of Fenris’s tattoos and possibly their powers as well. And if Danarius had had anything to say…

“From who?”

Hawked merely smiled without giving an answer. Fenris expected as much. Men like Hawke didn’t make it this far in life by divulging their sources of information freely. Instead Hawke waved a hand toward a side table.

“Care for a drink?”

Fenris eyed him a bit suspiciously and shook his head in the negative. Hawke shrugged and began pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Alcohol had been illegal since just before the disgraced resignation of the last viscount, but of course the Hawke family would have easy access to it. He watched as Hawke took a sip then let out a low whistle.

“Whoo, that’ll put hair on your chest. Not that I’m lacking in that department.”

Fenris couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, becoming more and more convinced that the man before him was not the real Garrett Hawke. Or if he was, the rumors of him were much exaggerated. Hawke didn’t seem to notice the elf’s incredulity.

“Anyway, the reason I’ve asked you to come today is to discuss a job opportunity.”

Fenris stilled. He had expected this. To think he had just escaped from being under Danarius’s thumb and now another man – powerful, feared, calculating – was already attempting to snatch him up for his own use.

Hawke tapped a finger on the side of his glass. “Not too keen on tying yourself down again, eh?”

Perhaps this man was more perceptive that he had let on. Fenris forced himself to take a calming breath.

“Forgive me. I’m not looking for work at the moment,” he stated firmly, trying to give it the finality needed to end this nerve-wracking meeting.

But Hawke pressed on. “It’s just that I admire your talents, Fenris. I think you could be useful to me for a very important task,” Fenris narrowed his eyes. Hawke smiled in a way that was almost sheepish, “But I won’t force you of course.”

That had Fenris pausing. This wasn’t to be a contract of coercion?

“If I refused you… you would let me walk free tonight?” he ventured carefully. He was already trying not to roll onto the balls of his feet, prepared to flee, to put as much distance between him and this dangerous man with his shady offers as possible. Hawke only raised his eyebrows.

“Of course. Like I said, this is just a business deal. A job offer. You’ve done nothing to slight me,” Hawke said lowly, swirling his glass. “That I’m aware of?”

Fenris shook his head swiftly, “Of course not. I’m no fool.”

Hawke gave a hearty laugh, “Of course not. That’s why I asked you to come. I’ve learned you don’t exactly get on with your former employer.”

“You could say that,” Fenris replied feeling his mouth twist against his will.

Hawke nodded knowingly and moved to sit at one of the large plush armchairs in front of the fire, motioning for Fenris to do the same. The elf sat cautiously, ill at ease with his peripheral vision being cut off.

“Would you be more interested in my proposal if I told you it would piss Danarius off to no end?”

At that Fenris leaned forward slightly, intrigued despite himself.

“I’m listening.”

Hawke grinned again, triumphant. Then his expression grew more serious, “Now I’m only telling you this because I like you and you seem a trustworthy sort.” Fenris arched an eyebrow but Hawke continued undeterred, “Family is everything to me, Fenris. I would lay my life down for my loved ones in a hummingbird’s heartbeat. That’s easy to do for a physical threat. However life is not always so generous.” Hawke seemed to grow agitated and stood up suddenly to begin pacing next to his chair. “My sister is very ill, Fenris.”

“I’m not sure I could be of much help in that department unless you’re looking for a mercy killing.” Hawke stopped dead in his pacing and shot him a murderous glare that had Fenris faltering. Now this man… this was a glimpse at the Garrett Hawke of rumor. Fenris swallowed. “I just mean to say that I am no doctor.”

The animosity left Hawke’s gaze but a fire still remained in his eyes.

“You’re right of course. I need a doctor.” Hawke resumed his pacing, “But not just any doctor. We’ve tried everything, sought out every specialist money could buy, but have gotten few answers as to the cause of my sister’s malady, let alone a cure for it. And she grows worse by the day. But my sources tell me there is a man in Kirkwall who might have the answers we seek. Who might even be able to develop a treatment that could save Bethany’s life.”

“I fail to see how this involves me,” Fenris said. His toes started to tap anxiously against the smooth marble floor.

“I’m getting there. You see this doctor is conducting unsanctioned research… using blood magic.”

Fenris’s lip curled in distaste. Of course blood magic was involved. Those in power could never stay secure in their position without resorting to it.

Hawke threw up his hands quickly, “Oh no I know that look. He’s using it for good, Fenris, to advance medicine. My contact has assured me of this.”

“So send for him. Why bring me here?”

“I didn’t bring you. You came willingly.”

“As if I could refuse Garrett Hawke,” Fenris scoffed.

Hawke sighed, “Okay well here you are then. The reason I asked you here is because I’m not the only one after this doctor. There’s already at least one gang that’s heard tell of him and Danarius himself wants his hands on the research. I’m sure you can see how that would be a bad thing.”

Fenris’s hands clenched into fists on his thighs and the worn leather of his gloves creaked softly. He could indeed see how that would be a very bad thing. Danarius was not just Fenris’s former employer. He had owned Fenris, bought him when he was small through underground trafficking rings and raised him to be a fearsome weapon. Fenris was a living example of the cruelty Danarius loved to use blood magic for, the evidence carved into his very skin in lyrium.

“What would you need me to do?”

Hawke finally sat back down in his armchair, focusing on Fenris intently.

“My opponents are getting closer and closer to locating the doctor. I need you to retrieve him and deliver him safely to me before they do.”

“Why me?”

“This is not a job for muscle or shows of force. It needs to be quick and discreet. A one man job. From what I hear you can more than handle it. Plus you of all people will know how Danarius thinks. That could be quite useful.” Hawke finished what was in his glass. “I’ll pay you of course. One thousand sovereigns.”

Fenris’s eyes widened at that, “That’s a small fortune.”

Hawke smiled weakly, “I’m a desperate man, Fenris.” He seemed to realize what he had just said and quickly glanced around the room as if there were spies in the shadows of his own home. “Don’t spread that around. Can’t seem too vulnerable you know.”

Fenris sat back and examined the man before him for a moment.

“You are not what I imagined. You… are a strange man, Hawke.”

Hawke’s lips twitched up, “Some would say so.”

“And what would others say?”

Hawke rubbed his beard in mock thought. “Oh, I don’t know. Dangerous? Imposing? Devilishly handsome?” Fenris snorted and Hawke laughed. “Well anyway, do think it over. I’ll need your answer soon though. Unfortunately, time is against us here. Or against me rather. But I do hope you’re with me.”

Fenris looked away from the man at his side to gaze into the fire. It was true he would love to get under Danarius’s skin in any way possible. But to save the life of a blood mage in the process? It wasn’t exactly like he would relish Danarius getting his hands on any new way to gain power, over the city or his servants. He supposed he could just keep an eye on the doctor. Fetch him for Hawke then dispose of him when the abomination eventually came forth. Was he willing to be a blood mage’s keeper? Was it even his responsibility anymore once the misguided doctor was in Hawke’s hands? If the plan backfired, the consequences would be on Hawke’s head not Fenris’s. And what of Hawke? What if he was lying and wanted to use this doctor’s research the same as Danarius? Fenris had no reason to suspect Hawke of being a mage, but the man had many secrets. There were so many variables…

He looked back up at Hawke.

“What proof do I have that your story is true? For all I know you’re up to the same nefarious doings as Danarius.”

“I thought you might say that. I’m afraid I have no proof. At least none that would satisfy you I think. Aside from letting you see Bethany’s state yourself – and you are not going anywhere near her. I trust you but not to that extent – you will just have to take me at my word. And my word is my bond.”

“Bullshit.”

Hawke grinned, “I really do like you, Fenris.”

“You like what I can do for you,” Fenris corrected with a slight frown.

“Well, that too. But you’re not afraid to call it as you see it. I admire that.”

Fenris didn’t know how to respond to that so he said nothing at all. People never gave praise without expecting something in return. Especially men like Hawke. This wasn’t a compliment. This was a power tactic. Of course Fenris already knew what Hawke expected of him. But he would give no more or less than the job required.  Hawke was looking at him now with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and Fenris sat stiffly, not breaking eye contact but also refusing to give Hawke the satisfaction of humiliating him. Hawke’s expression dimmed just a little.

“You’ve had a rough go of it haven’t you.”

It wasn’t a question. Fenris recoiled inwardly at the thought of anyone being able to read him so easily. He carefully pushed down his response and stood instead, straightening his shirt.

“I will do this job for you Hawke, but let’s keep this professional.”

Hawke didn’t seem completely happy and Fenris wondered for a moment if he had made a fatal mistake.  But the man simply stood as well and offered his hand, replying, “Of course. I’ll expect you back in the morning to hammer out the details of our plans and you will head out tomorrow night.” Fenris blinked at the short timeline. Hawke’s hand tightened on his just fractionally. “Should any harm come to the good doctor… you get nothing.”

Fenris narrowed his eyes but nodded once, “Understood.”

All at once Hawke was back to his pleasant disposition, “Grand! Just grand. I do appreciate this, Fenris.”

Fenris grunted in response and followed Hawke to the library door.

“Please make all the preparations you need. I have supplies and connections if you’re lacking anything. I look forward to working with you, Fenris.”

He really wished Hawke would stop saying his name so much. It made him uneasy in a way he couldn’t exactly describe.

When they reentered the foyer Bodahn was ready and waiting with Fenris’s coat and hat. Fenris collected his things quickly and bid them both farewell before stepping out onto the sidewalk outside. He took a moment again to marvel at the complete lack of security around the mansion. It occurred to him that he might have just agreed to work for a madman. He sighed and scuffed the sole of his shoe against the wet cobblestones and then, with a passing glance in the direction of his former employer’s home, Fenris turned toward Lowtown and disappeared into the Kirkwall night.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this AU needs some explaining and background info that I might not necessarily be able to incorporate smoothly into the story itself. 
> 
> This all started with me thinking about "if the mages were freed at the end of Dragon Age: Inquisition, what would that mean for them in a societal sense further down the timeline?" In our own world we've made many technological and medical advances due to certain cultural stigmas being lessened or ignored. I thought even if magic were legal, there might still be a stigma against blood magic. But wouldn't blood magic potentially have some very positive applications in medicine? I wanted to look at the first person to explore that line of thinking and well not only is Anders a healer but he's my favorite DA character so that all fit nicely together. And Merrill because, well, she actually is a blood mage! So she's useful for the experimentation aspect. 
> 
> As for the 1930s era/vibe, I partially chose it for the aesthetic but also because the early 20th century was rife with advancements in medicine and technology. It was the turning point between modern day tech and, like, people still believing in the four humors, so it seemed a good fit. I picked the actual in-universe year to be 13:34 because it's about 400 years after the events of Dragon Age. If we look at the equivalent technology and society I'm placing DA at around our version of the 1500's give or take and 400 years after that would be the 1900's so there ya go. I haven't named the ages in between, but this age I've been calling the Inventive Age for what I hope are obvious reasons. Everything in this AU is going to be similar technology wise to the era from the 1920s to like the 1940s or 50s. I'm not exactly looking up every little thing to see if they had it in the 1930s lol. 
> 
> I've had a lot of fun building this AU in my head and my main concern in my writing is the world-building aspect. I want to incorporate 1930s tech/slang/culture without making it too cheesy or hamfisted. I am definitely open for critique on my writing in that aspect!


End file.
